Crónicas del apocalipsis
by karina tiburmon
Summary: Un completo caos, un mundo desolado. La única esperanza: repoblarlo. Pero para eso, necesitas sobrevivir antes. Un mundo antes poblado de magia, poderes y dragones, hoy esta infestado de monstruos caníbales y entes malvadas. ¿Sobreviviras? UNIVERSO ALTERNO, GORE Y LEMMON (no tanto).
1. Chapter 1

**Basado en el anime: **_**Zero no **__**Tsukaima**__**. **_**Primer fic dramático.**

**Summary: Un completo caos, un mundo desolado. La única esperanza: repoblarlo. Pero para eso, necesitas sobrevivir antes. Un mundo antes poblado de magia, poderes y dragones, hoy esta infestado de monstruos caníbales y entes malvadas. ¿Sobreviviras? UNIVERSO ALTERNO, GORE Y LEMMON (no tanto).**

**Hola, Fanfictioneros. Me presentó hoy con mi segundo fic en Fanfiction. Mi primer fic aquí se llama **_**Dark Spine: my clone**_**. Quise hacer mi primer fic dramático/medio-cómico de la vida, asi que aquí me tienen, con fic de fantasia salida de mi imaginación… aunque basada un poco (o mucho -.-") en una de mis recientes obsesiones: Zero No Tsukaima (El familiar de Zero).**

**Antes de iniciar quisiera dedicarle esta historia a una de mis mejores amigas aquí en Fanfiction: S.S.S. Hedgehogs… y alternaré las actualizaciones, asi que no lo haré tan pronto.**

**Sin mas que decir, ojala que sea de su total agrado esta historia!**

Episodio 1: Como todo se perdió, y como dejó de importarme. Parte 1

¿? POV´s

Oscuro… todo es oscuro. El duro suelo por el que camino en estos momentos, solo me detiene para no caer a un vacio de depresión y dolor, aunque… la idea no es mala, no tengo nada por que vivir después de todo.

Me sujeto el brazo con fuerza, y noto como empieza a brotar aquel rojizo líquido que tanto necesitamos para vivir. Hace unas horas atrás, habría jurado que la herida ya se habría cerrado completamente. Esas son las recompensas de la "suerte" que tengo yo, al ser de los pocos que han sobrevivido a las adversidades que han golpeado a toda forma de vida en Mobius.

Empiezo a tambalearme, pero logro sujetarme de una gran roca con mi brazo sano. Poco a poco me voy recargando y deslizando hasta caer al suelo suavemente. Apreté mi brazo contra mi, sintiendo el dolor invadiéndome por segunda vez en el transcurso del dia. Entonces, empiezo a recordar como fue que me hice esa herida…

FLASHBACK (N/A: Tiempo pasado en primera persona)

Como siempre caminaba sin compañía alguna, a excepción de aquel negro cielo, esas áridas tierras y aquellas ruinas de lo que en algún tiempo, fue una enorme ciudad completamente llena de gente sin preocupaciones.

Hacia bastante frio, en esos momentos agradecía tener esa gruesa capa de color negro cubriéndome. Ese clima era común desde hacía años ya, desde que todo "eso" comenzó, el ambiente sombrío y post-apocalíptico era cosa de todos los días. Otro día que sobrevivías, otro dia negro al cual no quieres recordar.

De pronto tropecé con una roca sobresaliente de la tierra, causando un sonido seco al caer al duro suelo. Me maldije por lo bajo al darme cuenta de mi torpeza, me levanté suavemente, sacudiéndome el polvo de mu capa, pero un ruido hizo que parase mi acción.

No muy lejos, escuché un rugido desgarrador a mis espaldas. Volteé lentamente la cabeza hacia el lugar proveniente del sonido y mis pupilas se dilataron al ver lo que se avecinaba…

Una criatura de aspecto lobuno y con una altura no mayor de 2 metros, de color musgo, sin ojos, con una enorme boca de la que sobresalían unos sucios y enormes colmillos y sus grandes patas con garras que se podían comparar con cuchillos bien afilados. Se acercaba a tanta velocidad como sus patas súper-desarrolladas se lo permitían, y lo peor… se acercaban a mi!

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a mi lado, lo esquivé cuando enterró sus garras en la tierra, con una clara intención de matarme. Corría y corría mientras podía, y en algunas ocasiones esquivaba los ataques de la criatura. Llegué a un punto en donde no había salida, maldije mentalmente mi nulo sentido común. ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de tal estupidez? Cuando hago ese tipo de acciones, me condeno a mi misma.

Me giré lentamente a ver a mi agresor, el cual corría hacia mi. Ya me veía como un simple cadáver bajo sus garras, mientras absorbía mi energía.

-No puedo…- susurré al viento con el temor emanando de mi aura, sentía como las piernas me flaqueaban y amenazan con dejarme caer de nuevo al suelo. De pronto recordé todo por lo que había pasado y por lo que esperaba pasar. Todavía tenia la esperanza de encontrar aquella ciudad de sobrevivientes de la que había escuchado un tiempo atrás, y no pensaba perecer en ese lugar a manos de una criatura tan desagradable producto de la maldad de aquel ser que nos había condenado a todos. Entonces, recordé mi propósito: repoblar el planeta, junto con aquellos sobrevivientes. Saqué mi pequeña varita de plata cromada y apunté hacia la criatura que estaba ya frente a mi, la cual se detuvo al instante y rugió ferozmente. Sentí como comenzaba a fluir energía por todo mi cuerpo, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos para mayor concentración. De pronto los abrí y grité:

-¡ENERGY CONTROL! ¡TORNADO HAMMER! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, y con un destello de luz, arriba de la criatura apareció un martillo gigante el cual empezó a girar hasta crear un tornado de color rosa que le pegó de lleno a la criatura en la cabeza, haciendo que callera al piso. Pensando que ya había acabado, comencé a caminar alejándome de la escena, cuando escuché un ruido tras de mi. Me volteé solo para ver como la criatura se estaba levantando. Volví a sacar la varita, pero antes de que pudiera invocar otro ataque, me tiró un zarpazo directo en el brazo izquierdo, hiriéndome.

Me tomé el brazo, que en esos momentos dolia bastante, volví a tomar mi varita y me concentré de nuevo para crear un ataque esta vez uno mas poderoso.

-¡ENERGY CONTROL! – delante de mi varita comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía de color rosa, y luego se convirtió en una pared de energía. - ¡DAGGER! – toda la pared se partió dando lugar a pequeños fragmentos que se convirtieron en dagas, estas fueron directamente a la criatura a toda velocidad.

Se derramó la mayoría de su sangre, cuando las dagas de energía lo atravesaron. El cuerpo inerte de aquella horrorosa criatura yacía frente a mi, vaciando todo aquel rojizo liquido salir de las heridas que habían empezado a secarse. Lo vi fríamente y retome mi camino.

Ya en mas de una ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de pelear con una de esas criaturas, e incluso otras peores, saliendo gravemente herida, pero gracias a quien sabe quién, me he salvado, maldiciendo a aquel ser que me deja vivir cada oscuro día.

FIN FLASHBACK (N/A: Dense cuenta que aquí es otra vez tiempo presente)

Saco mi varita y apunto hacia mi brazo, trato de concentrarme en mi energía y no en el dolor.

-Regeneration… -susurro, y de mi varita comienza a salir luz de color rosa, que se adentra de la herida, curándola desde adentro. Ya que estoy totalmente curada, ya que esa energía me curó completamente y no solo el brazo, me levanto y tomo otra vez mi camino sin rumbo fijo.

No tardo mucho en encontrar un lugar, al parecer una aldea, que se ha conservado de pie a pesar de las tantas guerras de Mobius. Hay muy pocas ruinas, tal pareciese que aún vive gente en este pueblo. Comenzó a escuchar ruidos, tal parecen pasos tras de mi. No tardo mucho en escuchar algo mas fuerte, y obviamente dirigido a mi:

-¡FIRE BALL! – gritó lo que parecía ser una chica. Varias esferas de fuego se dirigieron hacia mi. Por suerte, las esquivé todas, pero mi ropa y mi capa se quemaron un poco. –¡FIRE BALL!- vuelvo a escuchar, e igualmente otras esferas de fuego se dirigen a mi nuevamente. Entonces saco mi varita y grito:

-¡ENERGY CONTROL! - y dicho esto frente a mi aparece una barrera de energía rosa, la cual sirve perfectamente para detener el fuego. – SWORD FLYING! –le energía se convierte en una enorme espada de color rosa que se dirige a toda velocidad hacia aquella persona que me ataca. Aunque no estoy muy segura de su ubicación.

La espada pega de golpe en una pared, pero no a mi atacante. Detrás mío vuelvo a escuchar la misma voz:

-¡HELL! – y del suelo comienzan a salir flamas enorme, la esquivo de un salto hacia una gran roca.

-¡ENERGY CONTROL! ¡TORNADO HAMMER! – de nuevo energía se forma frente a mi y se convierte en el martillo que tanto uso, y se dirige a las flamas, comienza a girar hasta formar el tornado, apagando todas las llamas. Muevo la varita un poco, y el martillo de energía se dirige hacia la persona de capa de color negro, y cuando la va a golpear, se detiene a centímetros de ella. Observo como una luz color verde azulado lo rodea. Desaparece en un destello al ser presionado por aquella extraña energía. Entonces siento como mi cuerpo se paraliza. Con mucho esfuerzo, muevo mi cabeza un poco para poder ver como mi cuerpo está cubierto con la misma energía verdosa que he visto anteriormente.

-¡MATTER CONTROL! – se escucha detrás mio, lo que parece ser un chico joven. Todo se empieza a oscurecer y siento como es que caigo al duro suelo totalmente inconsciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Nadie POV (De aqui narro yo en tiempo pasado)

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, solo veía borroso. Su vista se estaba enfocando cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo: ¿Qué había pasado en la pelea? ¿Con quién había peleado? ¿y donde estaba?.

Miró por todos lados, quedando sorprendida de que arriba de ella estuviera una bombilla de luz eléctrica. Eso era muy raro en ese tiempo que hubiera electricidad, ya que no había plantas para crearla. Siguió fijándose en los demás objetos y divisó las blancas paredes, una mesita de noche pequeña y ella misma estaba en una cama individual con sábanas níveas y almohadas de color azul. Se fijó que en la mesita de noche estaba su varita, y en el suelo sus zapatos tipo escolares de color negro. Se recostó de nuevo, tratando de aclararse de algo, y escuchó la puerta abriéndose, y por ella entró una murciélago blanca de buen cuerpo, con un vestido negro de manga larga de hombros descubiertos y un cinturón de cuero negro en la cintura con una hebilla plateada, y unas botas largas de tacón de color blanco con unas líneas negras a los costados, y sobre sus hombros caia una capa de color negro, igual a la que ella tenía antes.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado, nena. Llevas dos días durmiendo. Gastaste mucha de tu energía en la batalla con Blaze. – le dijo la murciélago. La chica iba a abrir la boca pero la murcielago no la dejó hablar. –Blaze era con la que estabas peleando, la que tiene habilidades de fuego. Yo soy Rouge The Bat

-Mucho gusto, soy Amy Rose, de la Escuela Elemental Este- se presentó la chica. –Tu también eres de la Escuela Elemental, cierto?

-Asi es, mi querida erizita. Mi elemento es el viento, soy de la Escuela Elemental Oeste. – le dijo la murciélago, con una enorme sonrisa. Luego le entró una duda – Por cierto ¿Qué hacias por estos rumbos? Nadie que quiera vivir viene por aquí.

-Estaba buscando "La ciudad del milagro" –le contestó con un semblante serio la eriza, dejando a Rouge con la boca abierta.

-¿"La ciudad del milagro"?- la eriza asintió - ¿Aquel lugar de la leyenda? Ese lugar no existe – le dijo con su rostro triste la murciélago.

-Eso no lo sabemos, he estado al menos medio año buscándola. Aun guardo la esperanza de encontrarla – le dijo Amy bastante seria. Se hizo un silencio. -¿En que te basas para afirmar eso?

-Vario de nuestra gente se convirtieron en exploradores, para ir en una expedición en busca de esa dichosa ciudad mitica… ninguno regresó. – le dijo bastante triste Rouge.

-Tengo bastante en cuenta lo que me costaría ir y no encontrar nada, pero sinceramente no me importa. Mi único soporte para vivir es mi propósito de encontrar aquella ciudad y cumplirlo ayudando a repoblar el planeta.

-Tengo la misma visión, pero mi propósito es menos… como decirlo? Colaborativo, por así decirlo. Es, aunque un poco egoísta, es lo que quiero… yo solo quisiera vivir feliz en un lugar soleado, junto a una familia que quisiera formar con un hombre que, estoy segura, amaré por siempre.

-Es hermoso tu pensamiento, pero no crees que estás soñando un poco? – le dijo fría la eriza.

-Y tu también, al creer que esa ciudad existe – le dijo a la defensiva Rouge – Además, se vale soñar, no?

-Tienes razón. Yo he mantenido la esperanza a pesar de que una parte de mi ser me dice que debería desistir de mi arriesgada decisión. En el pasado vi a mucha gente suicidarse, y a otras morir a manos de las criaturas, me he preguntado el porque he de seguir o porque sigo viva.

-Tal vez… sea el destino que quiere que hagas algo mas grande que solo sacrificarte. –le dijo pensativa rouge, mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba la eriza, y camino hacia la mesita de noche, abrió una de los dos cajones que había y sacó lo que parecía ser ropa. Luego se volvió a acercar a la eriza con estas ya en la mano, y se las tendió para que las tomara, cosa que Amy captó y las tomó. –Esto es para que te cambies. Cuando termines, sal a buscarme, te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber. – y dicho esto, la murciélago salió por donde había entrado hace poco.

La eriza se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse. Cuando terminó fue a verse a un espejo y se sorprendió de verse tan linda, jamás se había sentido asi, ya que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de darse tiempo a si misma. Aquel vestido sencillo negro de tirantes anchos, con una cinta de igual color en la cadera junto con una hebilla dorada; esa blusa blanca manga larga de hombros descubiertos debajo del vestido; aquellas calcetas largas de color blanco; y sus zapatos escolares negros, sin duda alguna la hacían ver bastante más madura, a pesar de su diadema de color negro con una flor blanca, que si era un poco infantil pero tierna.

Se colocó su capa como la tenia anteriormente, y tomó su varita para salir de la habitación en busca de la murciélago. Camino durante varios minutos, buscando alguna señal de vida, incluso preguntándose si realmente lo vivido anteriormente no había sido un sueño. Escuchaba ruidos provenientes de lo que parecían ser almacenes a su derecha.

Camino guiada solamente por aquel sutil sonido, posiblemente creado por el golpe entre metales. De pronto se topó con una enorme puerta de metal, la cual quiso abrir, pero no podía. En vano la comenzó a golpear del puro enojo. Sacó su varita y susurró el Energy Control ya antes utilizado, la cual hizo que la puerta se rodeara de aquel conocido brillo rosa y se comenzara a partir en mucho pedazos que cayeron al piso, causando un gran sonido. Entró sigilosamente, por si no hubiera alguien dentro además de ella. Caminaba por unos largos pasillos llenos con puertas, cuando divisó una tenue luz proveniente de la puerta que se observaba en el final. La siguió y se topó con una puerta no tan grande, la cal si pudo abrir fácilmente, asomó la cabeza para percatarse de que no había nadie y se volteó hacia sus espaldas para saber si alguien la estaban siguiendo. Y como no vio a nadie, entró en la habitación.

Giró su cabeza a todos lados para ver si localizaba la fuente de luz, y cuando lo hizo, se acercó a lo que parecían ser tres capsulas del tamaño de una persona. Eran metálicas pintadas de color blanco con detalles azules. La luz provenía de una ventana un poco empañada. La eriza quiso limpiarla, pero al tocarla la retiro inmediatamente, pues estaba muy fría. La volvió a poner, aguantándose por la temperatura, y comenzó a moverla hacia los lados sobre el cristal para limpiarlo. Cuando lo hizo, cayó al piso del miedo cuando vio lo que había dentro. Se levantó rápidamente para corroborar que lo que habia visto no era mentira. Se acercó nuevamente al cristal quedando sumamente sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

Por el pequeño espacio se podía observar a una persona dentro. Parecía estar en durmiendo, pero estaba sumergido en un líquido extraño de color celeste. Una mascarilla tapaba la parte inferior de la cara, y el color del líquido hacia que no le viera su color de pelaje, entonces no podía apreciarlo mucho.

De pronto, comenzó a escuchar un ruido proveniente de la misma capsula que estaba admirando. Se fijó mas abajo y vio que había unos números, tal parecía ser una cuenta regresiva, y estaba a punto de culminar… iba de 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

De pronto la capsula comenzó a abrirse, derramando todo el liquido que contenia. Amy se alejó para evitar mojarse. Luego de que se vació totalmente, se acercó otra vez para observar a la persona que estaba dentro. Pero no pudo ver mucho ya que esta calló sobre ella, dejándola totalmente inmóvil bajo. Comenzó a moverse desesperada por salir, pero no podía, el sujeto era demasiado pesado, asi que trató de calmarse y dejó de moverse.

Ya un poco mas calmada y con la respiración un poco agitada, trató de ver mejor a su "agresor". Era un erizo de color azul eléctrico, con las espinas desde atrás algo largas, alto y bastante atractivo podía decir. Pero era todo lo que podía ver de él. De pronto, comenzó a despertarse, haciendo que la eriza rosada se sobresaltara.

El erizo azul empezó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que encontró fueron unos hermosos ojos jade, y a una muy asustada y sonrojada eriza rosada. Sabiendo en que situación estaba metido, se sonrojo de igual manera.

"_Acaso… estoy soñando?"_

**Y? Que tal? Me imagino qe les quedaron muchas dudas. Un aviso: Es a propósito! Muajajaja!**

**Año 3013, una persona del 2013 no podría adaptarse tan fácilmente a esa época… y menos sabiendo que existió y existe una guerra apocalíptica contra un ser oscuro. Hoy existen criaturas que antes o, y que decir de la magia! Auxilio! No entendemos nada de lo que pasa!**

**En el siguiente capitulo: Un grito de auxilio! La revelación!**

**Nos leemos luego! **

**De parte de su amiga Karina Tiburmon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Un grito de auxilio!

**Hola! Me alegro que les haya gustado el tema de la historia! Y valla que captaron mi idea de la intriga! X)**

**Algunos preguntaron: ¿Que hacia Sonic en una capsula sumergido en un extraño liquido? Ok, eso último no lo preguntaron, pero… para darle relleno a la presentación de hoy lo escribí. Pues esta enigmática pregunta será contestada en este episodio. Espero que lo disfruten!**

"_Acaso… estoy soñando?"_

El erizo azul seguía viendo a los ojos de aquella hermosa eriza rosada de ojos jades. No sabia ni tenia la mas minima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

¿En dónde estaba?

¿Por qué estaba mojado?

Pero lo que mas le intrigaba ¿Que demonios hacia arriba de un chica?

Su mente seguía divagando con los mismos pensamientos, cuando sintió un dolor inmenso en su entrepierna. La eriza salió de debajo de el y corrió hasta la puerta, intentando abrirla inútilmente. Entonces el erizo azul comprendió porque sentido ese dolor: ella le había pegado un rodillazo para escapar de la prisión que habían creado sus brazos, pero el tampoco tenia la culpa. Mientras el seguía con las manos en la zona afectada, la eriza rosa intentaba abrir la puerta desesperadamente

En cuanto a Amy, no estaba mejor, jamás había convivido con chicos, y aquella cercanía que había tenido con el erizo azul le había parecido extraña. Había sentido como su temperatura subia conforme pasaban los segundos de estar debajo de aquel chico, como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente… y todo eso comenzó por el pensamiento de que el chico era lindo. Seguía tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que el chico se había levantado y se le había acercado a ella por la espalda. Ella se volteó asustada y observó como es que él la estaba mirando de forma extraña, como si tuviera mala intención con ella. Amy se pegó a la puerta que anteriormente había intentado abrir, con la respiración agitada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El erizo azul la acorraló poniendo los brazos en la puerta, dejándola como hace pocos minutos.

-Seguramente tu sabes que esta pasando – aseguró con un susurro el rizo mientras que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, cosa que no le agradó en lo mas minimo a Amy. La eriza puso sus manos y lo empujo fuertemente, entonces pudo verlo mejor: Aquel erizo azul tenía una camiseta básica blanca, una chaqueta azul, unos jeans azules, unos tenis rojos deportivos, y unos guantes blancos sencillos.

Amy lo miró por un corto tiempo, para luego abrir la puerta, maldiciendo en silencio que antes no se quisiera abrir, salió y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Sacó su varita y uso ENERGY CONTROL para cerrar la puerta y que el erizo no la pudiera abrir. Y asi fue, el erizo azul trató de abrir la puerta, sin resultado alguno. Dejó de luchar y se recargándose en la pared se dejó caer. Si antes no entendia nada, ahora era menos que nada. Se fijó en las dos capsulas mas que había frente a él, aparte de la que lo había contenido a él, preguntándose : si él estaba en una de esas… Quienes estarían en las otras dos?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Amy se había quedado viendo la puerta mientras el erizo trataba en vano de abrirla. No fue hasta que vio que él desistia de sus intentos por salir, que decidió irse y buscar a otra persona. Corrió fuera de ese almacén viejo, buscando cualquier forma de vida. Se distrajo un poco, pensando en el erizo, cuando chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Amy se tocó la cabeza, ya que era lo que se había lastimado. Un poco molesta, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un erizo de pelaje plateado, que también se estaba tocando la cabeza. Tenía 5 espinas pequeñas en frente y dos mas grandes atrás, llevaba puesta una camiseta negra, una chaqueta blanca con franjas celestes, unos jeans del mismo color, tenis blancos con detalles azules, y unos guantes blancos con detalles celestes y unos artefactos dorados. Pero lo que mas sobresalía era su capa de color purpura que caia de sus hombros. Cuando a ambos se les pasó el dolor, levantaron la vista, y fue cuando Amy se pudo fijar con detalle en los ojos ámbar que tenia aquel erizo.

El erizo plateado de levantó y le ofreció mano para poder levantarse, cosa que ella agradeció mucho mentalmente y la tomó. Cuando ambos se levantaron, el erizo plateado le sonrió a Amy y dijo:

-Tu… eres la nueva, cierto? – le preguntó el erizo, Amy asintió con la cabeza – Mi nombre es Silver, soy el líder de los sobrevivientes de esta aldea… o como seguramente me conocerás, el tipo que detuvo la pelea que Blaze inició cuando llegaste. –Amy frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso y el erizo rio – Es algo impulsiva, pero trata de entenderla. Muchos de los pocos magos que quedan no están de nuestro lado, por lo que no sabíamos si eras una amenaza o no… Pero valla que casi destrozas a Blaze! Eres muy fuerte.

-Gracias. No es para tanto. Tu… eres de la Escuela Experimental? Lo digo por la capa – dijo algo timida Amy, mientras señalaba la capa purpura del erizo.

-Asi es. Soy Silver The Hedgehog, de la escuela Experimental Oeste – se presentó el erizo plateado.

-Soy Amy Rose, de la Escuela Experimental Este.

-Será mejor que vengas, está haciendo mucho frio. Hay gente que quiere conocerte – Silver al tomó de la mano y la jaló junto con él. La llevó hasta el centro de la aldea, entraron a una casa enorme de dos pisos que estaba en buen estado. Tal pareciese que la guerra no le había hecho nada, excepto porque estaba algo sucia.

Silver la soltó y caminaron hasta la cocina, que no estaba vacía, pues había cuatro personas ahí. Amy reconoció a Rouge entre ellas, pues era la única que no traía gorro. Todas las personas, incluyendo a la murciélago, tenían capa negra. Los que tenían gorro se lo quitaron, dejando ver sus rostros.

Había una gata de color lavanda y ojos dorados. Se les acercó a Amy y a Silver con una mirada seria.

-Mira Amy, ella es Blaze The Cat, con la que batallaste hace dos días – presentó Silver a la gata. Esta vio a Amy con mala cara, pero después sonrió, le tendió la mano a Amy en modo de saludo, haciendo que la capa se abriera dejando ver su ropa. Tenia una camisa blanca manga larga desfajada, una falda negra, unas mallas blancas, unas botas negras sin tacón y unos guantes blancos con afelpado en las muñecas.

Amy tomó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego vio como las otras dos personas se quitaron el gorro de la capa dejando ver a una equidna de color naranja y ojos azules y a una planta de piel blanca y cabello verde que hacían conjunto con unos ojos azul cielo.

-Mucho gusto, Amy. Soy Tikal The Echidna, de la Escuela Elemental Norte. –se presentó la equidna. Traía puesta una blusa de un solo tirante de color negra, unos shorts cortos blancos con un cinturón dorado, unos zapatos sencillos blancos con unos calentadores hasta las rodillas de color negro, unos guantes blancos con anillos negros y una tiara dorada que yacía en su frente.

-Y yo soy Cosmo The Seedrian, también de la Escuela Elemental Norte, un placer señorita Amy – dijo educadamente la planta. Tenia un vestido blanco estraple, con una cinta negra en la parte del pecho, otra en la cintura y otra en la terminación del vestido, adornado con un moño atrás, sus zapatos negros eran sencillos y tenían cintas que subían por sus piernas. Tenia un gran cristal de color rojo en su pecho.

-Un gusto también, chicas. Veo que todos menos Silver son provenientes de Escuelas elementales. ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades? – les preguntó Amy a todos.

-El mio es el fuego – dijo Blaze

-El mio el viento – dijo también Rouge.

-El mio la luz – dijo Tikal.

-El mio es la naturaleza – dijo Cosmo.

-Y como dijiste… - intervino Silver – yo no soy de la Escuela Elemental. Pero eso no significa que no tenga habilidades. Yo controlo la materia. Y tu?

-Yo… aunque soy de la Escuela Elemental, no se controlar ningún elemento. – confesó algo apenada la eriza.

-¿Entonces, como es posible que hallas peleado? – preguntó Silver intrigado.

-Tengo una Habilidad Independiente. Una que yo misma creé hace años, antes de que la oscuridad llegara a la sección de mi escuela – explicó con seriedad la eriza. Jamás hablaba de lo sucedido hace años, de hecho, de nada de su pasado, pues siempre veía hacia el futuro.

-¿Habilidad independiente? Son las que un mago crea por si mismo, y aparte son únicas, ¿cierto? – preguntó Rouge, a lo que la eriza asintió dándole la razón - ¿y cual es?

-Energy Control. La invente a base de mi energía vital. Muchos de mis compañeros también crearon Habilidades Independientes, pero la mia fue la mas sencilla y menos complicada que se hizo. Sin embargo, también fue la mas poderosa, pero nadie mas logro dominarla. – explicó Amy orgullosa.

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo… te vi cerca de los almacenes – comentó Silver pensativo - Pudiste entrar?

-Si – todos exclamaron de sorpresa ante eso –Que pasa?

-Nadie había podido entrar antes. La puerta estaba atascada. Y cualquier uso de nuestros poderes podría atraer a una criatura – explicó Silver con seriedad.

-Solo el ruido. Pero igual, eso quiere decir que nadie había entrado antes? – preguntó la eriza rosada sorprendida, y luego cayó en cuenta de algo, llevándose las manos a la cara en una clara señal de sorpresa – Como pude olvidarlo?! Como pude ser tan atarantada?! – gritó desesperada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Amy? – le preguntó Rouge acercándose a ella.

-Si ustedes no habían entrado significa que no sabían de las tres capsulas , de la cuales una se abrió hace poco! Un muchacho esta encerrado en el mismo cuarto de las cápsulas. Lo deje adentro para que no me siguiera, pero utilicé magia, el pobre no podrá salir! – la eriza se via bastante arrepentida de lo que había hecho – Tenemos que ir por el! – gritó tomando a Rouge de los hombros. Esta miró a Silver, el cual asintió.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

El erizo azul estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia las capsulas cerradas frente a el, recordando todo lo que había pasado antes de que lo encerraran en esa cápsula. Todavía escuchaba las voces de sus amigos y de los gorilas (N/A: adjetivo que uso para describir a personas muy musculosas y sin cerebro) que los querían encerrar, y que al parecer lograron. Se tomó la cabeza por el dolor producido del recuerdo. De pronto escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta, asi que se puso alerta poniéndose de pie. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la eriza rosada que anteriormente había estado encerrada con él.

La eriza entró totalmente, dejando la puerta abierta tras de si, y subió su mirada chocando con unos orbes verde esmeralda. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, en los que jurarían, fueron horas que se pasaron volando… pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por otra persona que entró.

-Me hubieras espe… rado- logró articuar Silver al ver al erizo azul, que parecía estar igual de sorprendido que el erizo plateado – Valla no estabas bromeando. Hola… amm, soy Silver The Hedgehog.

-Yo… soy Sonic the Hedgehog – dijo nervioso el erizo azul. – Alguien me puede decir donde estoy?

Amy y Silver se miraron entre si.

-Te explicaremos todo lo que quieras saber, pero tienes que venir con nosotros – dijo Silver mientras él y Amy tomaban rumbo hacia afuera de la habitacion, pero Sonic los detuvo.

-Esperen! – Silver y Amy se voltearon sorprendidos. - Mis amigos están dentro de esas dos cápsulas. Me podrían ayudar a sacarlos de ahí? –dijo Sonic casi implorando.

Amy sacó su varita y esta comenzó a brillar –Energy control… - susurró la eriza rosada, y de pronto rodeados de energía de color rosa, la cerradura y el contador de las capsulas cayeron de ambos aparatos, luego con la miasma energía la puertas fueron retiradas, dejando caer dos cuerpos en unos enormes charcos del liquido en el que había estado.

Silver juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos, lo abrió. Sin embargo, stos ya no eran dorados, sino que brillaban destellado luz celeste – MATTER CONTROL – dijo, y de la nada, los dos cuerpos que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a flotar rodeados de una extraña energía del mismo color celeste que los ojos de Silver.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Habian dejado a los amigos de Sonic, en el mismo tipo de habitaciones en el que había despertado Amy, en la casa a la que la habían llevado. Una vez Silver cerró la puerta de la habitacion, se fue a reunir a la sala de estar junto con Amy y Sonic, los cuales estaban pasando un incomodo momento.

Amy se mantenía sentada al filo de uno de los sofás, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en las rodillas y con los ojos cerrados, sin duda pensando. Por otro lado, Sonic no podía quitarle la mirada a aquella dulce y hermosa eriza rosa, pero no sabia si hablarle o no. Finalmente se decidió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó directamente Sonic, acercándose a ella. La eriza levantó la mirada para chocar con la de Sonic, el cual se hincó frente a ella.

-Amy Rose – contestó ella simplemente, desviando la mirada un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía del erizo. Luego volvió la mirada hacia él, y se sorprendio de verle sonriéndole a ella. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, desde cuando es un crimen mirar a una hermosa chica? – dijo en un susurro Sonic mientras se acercaba mas a Amy, la cual se sonrojó ante tal acción. - ¿Qué jamás has tenido novio, que te espantas asi de mi? – le dijo seductoramente, haciendo que Amy se echara hacia atrás.

-No tuve ni tengo tiempo de pensar en esas cosas con esta guerra que hay – contestó ella bastante sonrojada. Sonic se paró y la vio sorprendido.

-¿Guerra? ¿Cual guerra?

-La guerra contra la oscuridad – dijo Silver interrumpiendo el ambiente que se había creado – Imagino que ni tu ni tus amigos estaban al tanto. Quizás llevan años en sueño criogénico por el estado en que estaban las capsulas en donde estaban. - dijo con seriedad mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué año es este? – preguntó Sonic.

-3013 – contestó la eriza. El erizo azul sintió como su corazón casi se para.

-Un… milenio… dormidos? Oh por dios… Oh por Dios! OH POR DIOS! Estuvimos un maldito milenio dormidos! –gritó espantado Sonic, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Tranquilizate! Que asi no arreglarás nada! – gritó Amy al mismo nivel de voz que Sonic, haciendo que este la mirara sorprendido, de nuevo. –Estamos en una guerra muy importante que decidirá el futuro del mundo y no nos podemos dar el lujo de desesperarnos.

-Tiene razón Amy. No nos partimos el trasero solo para que alguien haga que se salgan de control las cosas – dijo Silver mientras se sentaba en un sofá individual. Sonic también se sentó en el mismo sillón que Amy.

-Esta bien… Para empezar, me podrían explicar porque tienen ese tipo de habilidades? En mi tiempo era muy raro, y aquí parece algo cotidiano verlo – dijo Sonic.

-Nosotros asistimos años atrás escuelas especiales en las que se nos enseñaba a usar nuestra fuerza interna, canalizarla y poder hacer cualquier cosa – explicó Amy – yo pertenecía a una de las cuatro Escuelas Elementales, y Silver a una de las dos Escuelas Experimentales.

-¿Qué es una Escuela Elemental? – preguntó Sonic intrigado.

-Es una escuela donde te enseñas a usar alguno de los siete elemento: Agua, viento, fuego, tierra, naturaleza, luz u oscuridad. Y una Experimental es donde te enseñan a usar mas de uno de esos elementos. Yo por ejemplo, aprendí a controlar la materia, que en realidad no considera como la combinación de elementos, pero en mi escuela me decían: "Todo es materia, materia es todo" . explicó Silver.

-Bueno, ya que quedó eso claro, me podrían decir de que se trata esta guerra? – siguió con el tema el erizo azul.

-Una guerra… causada por un ser oscuro que alguna vez nos llenó de paz, hace mas de 100 años: el dios Chaos. Tanta energía negativa emitida del egoísmo y ambición de algunas personas lo corrompieron, llenándolo de odio hacia cualquier forma de vida –dijo Amy con pesar.

-Sin embargo, aun conserva magos como sirvientes. Muchos de los que aun estamos del lado del bien combatimos contra el y sus siervos que inducen las artes oscuras o utilizan su magia para tratar de detenernos – decía Silver de igual manera.

-Chaos…- repitió Sonic mientras vagos recuerdos regresaban a su cabeza.

-Y ahora no solo tenemos que cuidarnos de ellos, si no de las criaturas que creó, mas conocidos como Dark Demons, o DD.- dijo Amy haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

Hay algo que no entiendo todavía, si eso pasó hace mas de 100 años… Ustedes no debieron de haber muerto en este mundo lleno de oscuridad? – les preguntó Sonic a Amy y Silver, ambos bajaron las miradas.

-Nuestros maestros protegieron nuestras escuelas, y entonces fueron los últimos lugares en perecer por la oscuridad, con el propósito de entrenarnos y que pudiéramos combatir contra la oscuridad. –dijo Amy con voz y mirada triste, lo que hizo que Sonic pusiera una mano en el hombro de Amy, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la eriza.

-Sin embargo, ellos murieron en los tantos atentados que hubo en las instituciones - dijo Silver de igual manera.

-Como lo siento, por ambos – dijo Sonic hacia ambos. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos – Y que probabilidad hay de que ustedes ganen la guerra?

-Como del 5%. Pero igual seguimos luchando – dijo esperanzada Amy.

-Pero igual, no creo que planeen vencer a la oscuridad con pocas personas o si? – pregunto Sonic. Amy se paró del sofá y vió hacia Sonic.

-Al menos yo no planeo hacerlo sola. Me dirigía a un lugar donde se supone que hay mas magos sobrevivientes, pero me detuve aquí. Estaba pensando en irme muy pronto y retomar mi camino.

-Rouge dijo que habías mencionado eso cuando te encontró. Dime, ¿enserio planeas ir a ese lugar? – preguntó Silver acercándose a donde estaba Amy.

-¿De que lugar hablan? – preguntó Sonic mientras se ponía de pie, Amy volvió a mirarlo.

-"La ciudad del milagro". Cuenta la leyenda que es una ciudad que se ha mantenido en pie durante estos siglos llenos de oscuridad gracias al poder de magos que están de nuestro lado. Varios magos de la luz han hecho que el sol brille a pesar del paisaje que los rodea. Los magos de la naturaleza han hecho que las plantas crezcan, y así no pasan hambre. Varios de los viven ahí, crearon una barrera para que ningún ser que no tenga un corazón puro entre. – contó Amy con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que Sonic sonriera.

-¿Piensas averiguar si eso es cierto? – le preguntó Sonic a Amy, esta asintió – Bien, entonces yo te acompaño – dijo entusiasmado Sonic.

-¿Qué? Piensas… ¿Piensas acompañarme? – le preguntó Amy a Sonic bastante incrédula. Este asintió convencido.

-Si no se trata de hacer nada, entonces el problema jamás terminará, el mundo quedara igual y no nos libraremos de esto nunca. Asi que mas vale morir en el intento y vivir con el resultado que no hacer el intento y morir con el resultado – explicó Sonic con una enorme sonrisa.

-En ese caso, yo me anoto junto con todos los magos del lugar, porque ya que mas se unieron a la causa, tal vez hagan que valga la pena el intento de ir a ese lugar – dijo Silver. Amy y Sonic asintieron.

Amy se quedó pensando en lo que le estaba pasando. De un momento para otro, encontró mas personas y ya no estaba sola, hizo amigos y además… tenía un sentimiento dentro de si, que con solo ver a Sonic, hacia que todo estuviera bien en su pequeño mundo. Aunque no sabia que era ese sentimiento, tampoco iba a averiguarlo. Definitivamente ese erizo despreocupado le había dado esperanzas de vida

De pronto, escucharon un ruido en la planta alta de la casa.

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?! – se escuchaba una voz varonil.

-Cálmate, Knuckles. Seguro que esto tiene explicación. – decía una voz serena de un joven, que trataba de calmar a la otra persona.

-Como quieres que me calme?! Quien sabe en donde estaremos y tu tan tranquilo!

A Sonic le salió una gotita en la frente. De pronto se escuchó como la puerta era derribada, y del cuarto salía las dos personas que antes estaban inconscientes. Al parecer una de las dos personas trataba de detener a la otra, y se tropezaron, comenzando a caer por las escaleras. Rodaron por ellas unas veces para finalmente caer en la alfombra. Un zorrito amarillo y un equidna rojo estaban boca abajo, mareados y algo golpeados.

El zorrito no aparentaba mas de 16 años. Tenia una camisa manga larga azul, y sobre ella una camiseta de color mostaza con estampados en verde de distintas figuras, unos jeans azules, unos tenis blancos y unos guantes sencillos de color blanco.

El equidna parecía tener una edad d 20 o menos. Tenia una camiseta naranja con detalles negros y amarillos, unos jeans verdes holgados, unos tenis verdes manzana y unos guantes blancos con nudillos afilados.

-El zorro se llama Tails y el equidna Knuckles – dijo Sonic algo apenado por la forma en que sus amigos se comportaban. Los mencionados se levantaron, aun sin comprender nada de lo que había pasado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Silver, Sonic y Amy les habían estado explicando a Tails y Knuckles que era lo que pasaba, o al menos lo que sabían de la situación actual. Al principio no habían querido creerlo, pero Amy tuvo que hacerles una demostración. Desgraciadamente ellos mismos fueron los conejillos de indias.

-Haber, haber, déjame ver si entendí. Estamos en el año 3013, hay una guerra, un ser oscuro que la empezó. Existe la magia, magos, varitas y todas esas cosas? – preguntaba Tails sorprendido.

-Y aparte de todo tienen pensado ir a un lugar que saben hay probabilidades de que no exista? – preguntaba a su vez Knuckles.

-¿Y que dicen? Nos acompañaran, ¿cierto? – les preguntó Sonic. Tails y Knuckles se encogieron de hombros.

-Esta bien – dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡Miren quien llegó! – decía una voz alegre que entraba a la sala por la puerta de la cocina. Rouge llegó junto con todos, y detrás de ella venían Tikal, Blaze y Cosmo.

-¿Adivinen que, chicas? Iremos a buscar "la Ciudad del Milagro" – dijo Silver bastante alegre. Las recién llegadas exclamaron por sorpresa.

-Espera, espera. ¿Te quemé demasiado el cerebro o que? – le dijo un tanto molesta Blaze. – Que no entiendes que podríamos morir en el camino?

-Si el lugar es real, valdrá la pena el intento – le contestó Silver serio –Además, soy el jefe y yo digo que vallamos, y asi será. – dijo orgulloso, Blaze ya no dijo nada y se cruzó de brazos.

-A mi no me parece tan mala idea – le susurró Rouge a Blaze mientras miraba hacia el equidna rojo. Blaze la fulminó con la mirada por eso.

-Iremos y punto… saldremos en la temprano mañana. Hoy hay que descansar y recuperarnos de todas las sorpresas de hoy – terminó por finalizar Silver, todos asintieron ante eso.

"_Una nueva esperanza para este mundo… ha nacido"_

**En el próximo episodio:**

**Militares. La colonia ARK guardaba muchos secretos, por ejemplo la creación de la criatura que inicio la actual guerra. No querian que el secreto se revelara, por lo que decidieron deshacerse de los únicos testigos no relevantes. Dicen que hasta las sombras tienen secretos que ocultar.**

**Episodio 3 de Crónicas del apocalipsis. "Recuerdos e inicios, hoy ya no importan" **

**Ya se, ya se. Se que no se contestó la pregunta que me hicieron casi todos, pero tranquilícense que en es siguiente episodio se dirá porque Sonic y sus amigos estaban en unas capsulas.**

**Y para los que esperes la actualización de Dark Spine: my clone, la próxima semana, entre el viernes, sábado o domingo lo actualizaré. Con la aparición de los personajes de los Comics, aunque muchos me dijeron que no les gusta Sally. **

**¡ABAJO LA RATA CAFE! ¡ABAJO LA RATA CAFE! Si les gusta Sally, no se que hacen viendo un Sonamy!**

**Nos leemos luego! **

**De parte de su amiga Karina Tiburmon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos e inicios

**Hola! Aquí super feliz porque ya salí de vacaciones! ^o^. Dos semanas de vacaciones, disfrutando de unas fiestas que aquí se celebran en México, no se si se celebrará en otros países. Estamos en Semana Santa, realmente lo único que me interesa de esta fiesta, son las VACAS! **

**Asi que a disfrutarlas se a dicho!**

**Una nota: Lamento haber estado ausente dos semanas, pero mi escuela me tenia bastante estresada… y con eso de que mi consola de juegos ya sirve, me la paso jugando todo el dia**

**Episodio 3: "Recuerdos e inicios, hoy ya no importan"**

Todos estaban dentro de la casa, acomodando unas cosas dentro de mochilas para viaje preparándose para salir con rumbo a "La ciudad del milagro". Amy estaba metiendo unas mantas y bolsas para dormir en una enorme bolsa. No traía s capa, por lo que se le hacia mas fácil el movimiento de las cosas. En una de las mesas alrededor de donde estaba Amy, Sonic también estaba acomodando cosas también, pero se la pasaba viendo de reojo a la eriza rosada.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – le preguntó Amy a Sonic sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El erizo azul desvió la mirada, avergonzado por que lo hubiera descubierto –No es que me moleste, pero… es incomodo – le explicó sonrojada, mientras seguía con su labor.

-Si te soy sincero, toda mi adolescencia fue muy dura. Jamás pude disfrutar de ella, y nunca pude fijarme en chicas y tener una novia como un chico normal. Todavia me siento…incomodo, como acabas de decir, por tener cerca a una chica… y mas si es tan hermosa como tu – confesó Sonic mientras doblaba unas mantas y las guardaba. Amy se sonrojó fuertemente al escuchar aquellas sinceras y dulces palabras.

-¿Enserio? Entonces estamos en la misma situación. Yo siempre me dedicaba a estudiar y practicar mis habilidades… algunas de mis compañeras si coqueteaban con mis compañeros, pero algunos si nos tomabamos nuestra misión enserio – le confesó ella de igual manera. Sonic dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la eriza, quedando justo al lado de esta. Le comenzó a ayudar a guardar las cosas que estaba acomodando ella. Esta la miró sorprendida, pero se quedó callada y continuó con su labor. Ella supo que Sonic quería que le siguiera contando de lo que hacia antes.

-Dime una cosa, Amy…- comenzó Sonic – ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas desde que te fuiste de tu escuela? – le preguntó el erizo mirándola de reojo. Amy si lo miró completamente.

-Mas o menos un año – dijo la eriza con voz serena. Sonic la vió sorprendido, y Amy, adivinando sus pensamientos, le dijo: - he sobrevivido con mi energía, solo con mi energía. Ten en cuenta que no he comido en estos meses –Sonic puso cara de shock al escuchar eso ultimo –Asi es, manejo tan bien mi energía que es lo único que necesito para subsistir. Pero no te voy a mentir… si extraño una buena comida de vez en cuando – confesó con ojos de nostalgia.

-Yo no aguantaría ni un solo dia sin probar bocado. Mis respetos para ti – le comentó él viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ella se quedó absorta en aquellas orbes verdes, viendo aquel brillo producido por lo que sabia, era un gran sentimiento nuevo, el mismo que tenia ella en esos momentos. De pronto vio como el erizo inclinaba un poco la cabeza, ella simplemente se quedó quieta. Cada vez estaban mas cerca y mas… Cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió.

-¿Ya terminaron chicos? – era Tikal la que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Sonic y Amy se separaron rápidamente, continuando con lo que habian dejado pendiente, pero ahora a mas velocidad gracias a la incomodidad. Ambos terminaron de guardar todo lo que había, y Sonic se fue a concluir lo que habia iniciado anteriormente.

Tikal, suponiendo lo que había pasado se acercó a donde estaba Amy y tomó la gran bolsa en la que estaban guardando las cosas. Se acercó mas a Amy y le susurró:

-Ya tendrás tiempo – fue lo único que dijo la equidna, y luego se fue por la puerta por la que había entrado.

Amy no comprendió lo que le dijo, sino hasta varios segundos después. Entonces se sonrojó y volteó disimuladamente hacia el erizo azul, que resultó que en esos momentos la había estado viendo intensamente, y al percatarse de que la eriza lo había descubierto, se volteó apenado.

-(¿Qué me esta pasando?) – pensó la eriza mientras iniciaba la marcha hacia afuera de la casa en donde estaban.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

-Bueno, pues quisiera iniciar diciéndoles a todos que les agradezco que se ofrecieran a acompañarnos para buscar la Ciudad del Milagro. Se que este viaje será peligroso, sin duda, pero mientras no perdamos a ningún miembro, el riesgo habrá valido la pena mientras si llegamos a encontrarla – les dijo Silver a todos.

En la sala de estar se encontraban Amy, Sonic, Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, Cosmo, Knuckles y Tails, a parte de Silver. Todos estaban reunidos en espera del comienzo del viaje, y Silver, como todo un gran líder, les estaba dando palabras de aliento para animarlos y que nadie pensara en los peligros que estuvieran aguardándolos detrás del muro que dividía su pueblo del mundo exterior.

Según podían decir, Sonic, Knuckles y Tails, esperaban lo peor. Después de todo, ya habían tenido una mala experiencia cuando los encerraron en aquellas capsulas. Si algo sabían por experiencia, es que si algo es lo suficientemente malo… puede ponerse peor.

Diciendo las ultimas palabras, y dando la orden de salida, salieron de la casa en la que todos estaban, aventurándose al exterior. Cuidándose de que no hubiera ningún DD (N/A: Explicacion en el capitulo anterior), caminaban silenciosamente, y sin emitir ni decir ni una palabra, para no tener riesgo de atraer a alguna de esas criaturas.

Sonic se la pasaba viendo a la eriza rosada, mientras caminaban. Ella traía puesta su capa negra, dándole un aspecto misterioso, igual que las películas de la que él se burlaba cuando era su tiempo. Pero esto era diferente, ella era realmente especial. Si conocía chicas, en su trabajo, pero a parte de que eran pocas, no pensó en fijarse en ninguna de ellas en ninguna ocasión. En ese tiempo pensó que ya tendría oportunidad de pensar en eso luego, cuando se graduara de la academia en la que iba (N/A: Explicacion mas adelante). Luego de que cumpliera 22 o 23, se casaría, y formaría una familia… pero esos planes se quebraron en el momento en que él, junto con sus amigos fueron encerrados.

Pero en parte agradecia su suerte, pues gracias a ella… Gracias a su endemoniada suerte, la primera vision que tuvo al despertar del sueño criogenito, fue el rostro angelical de aquella dulce eriza. Lo único que no le agradeció a su suerte fue que ella lo recibiera con un golpe. Valla que golpeaba fuerte.

Todos siguieron caminando durante horas, y durante todo ese tiempo, fueron observados por una sombra… con unos frios y endemoniados ojos de color sangre… Y de un momento a otro, la sombra desapareció…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

[En otro lugar]

En un castillo enorme y oscuro sobre una altísima colina, cuyo clima era siempre nublado y tormentoso, y si ponías atención, escuchabas lamentos en el viento. Dentro de él, en una a de las halas principales, un ser oscuro estaba sentado en un trono que era cubierto en su totalidad por una sombra espesa. lo que si se distinguía, era una persona frente al trono. Esta traia una capa negra de Escuela Elemental, pero la sombra del gorro tapaba su rostro.

De pronto, una sombra apareció justo al lado de la persona de la capa, comenzó a tomar forma, dando lugar a otra persona con una capa igual, la cual se quitó ante el ser del trono. El sujeto era un erizo negro de betas rojas en las puas y ojos color sangre. Al moverse, dejó ver que estaba vestido con una camisa formal de color negro, desabrochada en los primeros botones del pecho, y arremangada hasta los codos; tenia unos jeans negros rectos con unas cadenas en la parte del cinturón; unos zapatos blancos con detalles negros y rojos (N/A: Sus zapatos originales); y por ultimo unos guantes blancos con una parte negra, y con unos aros dorados.

Su aspecto era bastante serio y frio, pero parecía solo estar guardando respeto hacia el ser que estaba en el trono. Lo único que sobresalía de la sombra donde estaba el trono eran sus extraños ojos, que miraban fijamente al erizo.

-¿Alguna novedad… Shadow? – preguntó el ser de la sombra, su voz era profunda, grave y tenebrosa, dándole un aspecto tétrico al decirlo en tono lento. El erizo negro lo miró y se arrodillo ante el con una señal de respeto – Por lo que veo… si descubriste algo…

-Si, mi señor – contestó el erizo con voz grave. Prosiguió por la presión de la incesante mirada de su amo –Al parecer el Sello ha sido reactivado, la niña que hace tiempo visitó ahora creció y esta acompañada, mi señor – dijo el erizo aun arrodillado – Tiene a un grupo de magos de la Escuela Elemental y a un mago de la Escuela Experimental acompañándola, además de unos seres que no son de este tiempo.

-¿Cuáles… son sus intenciones? – volvió a preguntar el ser oscuro, mientras que seguía mirando a Shadow.

-Puede haber dos posibilidades: O buscan la Ciudad del Milagro… o quieren destruirlo… - El ser oscuro gruño ante su respuesta, y Shadow prosiguió – Pienso que es la primera opcion, pues no tienen aun la fuerza necesaria para siquiera intentar derrotarlo, mi señor.

-No hay que subestimarlos… posiblemente sí estén buscando esta dichosa ciudad… y si la encuentran… tendrán mas aliados … NO PUEDEN PERMITIRLO! – gritó totalmente molesto el ser del trono – Será su tarea detenerlos! Pero a la chica del sello la traerán ante mi… si no logro romper el sello y quedarme con su poder… al menos estará a mi servicio.

-¿Entonces destruimos a los restante, señor? – preguntó la otra persona con la capa negra, que parecia ser una chica. Su voz era dulce y tierna, como la de una joven.

-no… puede que su poder me sea util… hagan bien su trabajo, y les daré parte de él – dijo la criatura viendo a ambos magos que estaban frente a él. Estos asintieron confirmándolo – Shadow… vigílalos… aun falta mucho camino para que lleguen a su destino… si te descubren… encargate de separarlos… Y Entonces iras tú, mi querida Cream… Cuento con que tu los detendrás ya que Shadow los separe… estas de acuerdo?

-Si, mi señor… cuente con ello – respondió la niña haciendo una reverencia. Shadow también lo hizo, y desapareció en una sombra que se desvaneció de repente. La niña comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del salón, dejando solo al ser que yacía en el trono

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

-Supongo que tendremos que acampar aquí – dijo Silver deteniéndose frente a todos, tiró la mochila que traia al suelo, y los demás lo imitaron

Habian llegado a una pradera, que realmente parecía desierto. Estaban junto a unas cuevas extensas y espaciosas, acordando quedarse ahí para recuperar energia. Todos comenzaron a instalarse, poniendo mantas sobre el suelo para acomodarse y descansar un poco. Cosmo y Tikal utilizaron su energia para hacer crecer plantas de fruta, para que pudieran almorzar todos. Crecieron unas cuantas plantas de manzanas, peras, fresas y naranjas. Igual, con un poco de madera de árbol que hizo que creciera Cosmo, Blaze encendió una fogata para el frio invernal que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Ya que la mayoria se durmió, Amy se levantó de su lugar y fue a comer afuera de la cueva, para vigilar y despejarse un poco, llevándose consigo unas cuantas frutas. Sin embargo, no era la única despierta, ya que Sonic se levantó porque no podía dormir, y vio a Amy en la entrada de la cueva. Entonces se levantó y fue con ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Pensé que estarías dormido – dijo Amy mientras lo miraba. Sonic se puso a ver el cielo oscuro, sin ninguna estrella ni señales de la luna, preguntándose que había pasado con ellas.

-Amy… ¿Qué pasó con la luna y las estrellas? - Le preguntó el erizo azul a Amy, esta suspiró y miró al cielo también.

-Desde que empezó esta guerra, el planeta Mobius se ha cubierto de oscuridad, haciéndonos incapaces de ver lo que hay fuera de este… jamás he visto las estrellas. ¿Cómo son? – le preguntó inocentemente la eriza rosa, volteándolo a ver. Sonic la miró sorprendido ante la pregunta.

-¿Enserio jamás las miraste? – le preguntó Sonic, Amy negó con la cabeza – Pues, son unos puntos brillantes muy pequeños flotando en el cielo… por si solos no hacen diferencia alguna, pro cuando están juntas y con la luna llena… no existe nada mejor que hacer en la noche sino admirarlas – dijo Sonic con aire nostálgico y soñador. Amy se le quedó mirando mientras hablaba, le soprendia ese brillo que despedian los ojos del erizo. Se le hacia algo encantador e hipnotizador el estarlos viendo por un largo rato.

-Sonic… ¿Cómo es posible que terminaran dentro de aquellas capsulas? – le preguntó Amy a Sonic, sacando esa duda de su cabeza. Sonic la miró de nuevo, para enfocar su vista otra vez en el cielo oscuro.

-Yo era algo asi como militar. Estaba recién graduado de la academia de ARK, una organización fuera del gobierno que tenia la misma función que este: hacia investigaciones de todo tipo, entrenaba y reclutaba nuevos miembros, que servían para proteger a la población… el dia de mi graduación de la academia, fue el peor de mi vida…

FLASH BACK

-Hoy es un dia especial para todos ustedes… ya no son simples estudiantes o reclutas: Son miembros oficiales de ARK. Enorgullézcanse de lo que son y defiendan los titulos que se les han sido otorgados!

Muchos jóvenes, hombre y mujeres por igual, estaban formados y uniformados como unos verdaderos militares. El uniforme de los chicos consistía en una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta verde oscuro que la tapaba por completo, unos pantalones anchos del mismo color con muchos bolsillos, y unas botas militares negras.

El uniforme de las chica consistía en la misma camiseta y chaqueta, pero ellas tenían unos shorts cortos verde oscuro con bolsillos grandes como los de los pantalones, y botas militares negras, junto con unas calcetas largas blancas, además de una boinas del mismo verde.

El que parecía ser el comandante, estaba dándoles unas palabras de aliento, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de todos, y que dieran su mayor esfuerzo, cuando terminó, no faltó el gracioso que peguntó:

-¿Ya nos podemos ir a la fiesta? – se escuchó por dentro de uno de los grupos de jóvenes. Ninguno pudo evitar reírse, hasta el comandante lo hizo.

-Si, vallan a cambiarse y se pueden ir a la fiesta que habrá – dijo este – Rompan fila! – todos los jóvenes dieron un paso al frente con un estrepitoso sonido y se dieron vuelta hacia la derecha, deshaciendo las formaciones. Todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría, y las chicas a saltar.

Donde estaban Sonic, Knuckles y Tails estaban reunidos para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto si irian a la fiesta o no, se les acercó una chica por detrás del erizo azul.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, Sonic? – preguntó la chica al erizo, el cual se sobresaltó al escucharla, entonces se volteó, encontrándose con una eriza del mismo color que el, con ojos de color esmeralda, cuyo ojo izquierdo era tapado en su totalidad por un flequillo. Sus largas espinas llegaban hasta los muslos y se curveaban hacia arriba, y tenia otras en la parte de arriban que se curveaban hacia abajo. Tenia el mismo uniforme que las chicas, aparte de que poseía unos guantes blancos sin dedos y con una abertura en la parte superior.

-Me asustaste, Melody – se giró hacia la chica para hablarle de frente – Por supuesto que iremos, como perdernos nuestra graduación? Crees que te dejaría sola? Que pasaría si alguien quisiera sobrepasarse con mi hermanita? – dijo melodramatizando. La eriza le mando una mirada fulminante.

-No seas exagerado. Te quiero ver alla en una hora, bien vestido… quiero una cuñada y no arruinarás esta oportunidad – le ordenó de forma juguetona Melody. Luego rió y se fue, despidiéndose de ellos con las manos.

[40 minutos después]

Sonic caminaba por unos largos pasillos, ya vestido de forma informal (N/A: Con la ropa que usa en el presente), cuando de pronto se topó con Melody, que iba vestida todavía con el uniforme militar.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado, Mel? – le preguntó Sonic. Esta puso cara de fastidio.

-Me encargaron unos papeles de admisión de nuevos reclutas… no he tenido tiempo de arreglarme por eso, pero ya voy para allá- dijo la eriza. Sonic se rió.

-Mujeres. Jamás las voy a entender – dijo el erizo riendo. –Entonces nos vemos allá? – la eriza asintió y se fue corriendo. Sonic se quedó viendo por donde se había ido su hermana, preguntándose si era verdad lo que le había dicho. La verdad la vió un poco nerviosa cuando le contestó, y eso le daba mala espina.

Siguió caminando, sin saber que buscaba … cuando de pronto se encontró con Tails y Knuckles, que parecía que estaban espiando, ambos ya informalmente vestidos. Sonic se acercó a ellos, y les preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – dijo, sobresaltando a los chicos, los cuales le hicieron una señal para que guardara silencio. El erizo hizo caso y se hincó para ver lo que estaban espiando.

Hacia donde estaban espiando, era un laboratorio de experimentos en el que había varias personas. Se veía como estaban haciendo n experimento importante, pues muchos guardaban silencio. Un hombre robusto, con un gran bigote castaños y con una gigantesca nariz rosada, estaba hablándole a los presentes acerca de su mayor y mas grande experimento que estaba siendo creado en esos momentos.

-Esto, caballeros, será la cúspide de la historia del planeta Mobius. No solo nos coronará como los lideres, sino como los reyes supremos de todo el universo! – decía el hombre de forma de huevo – Nos pondrá en la cima de la "cadena alimenticia" de esta realidad… Les presentó a Chaos! Un organismo hecho completamente de plasma, es prácticamente indestructible si de armas hablamos. Es capas de resistir cualquier temperatura, cualquier ambiente… lo único que podría destruirlo es una explosión de energía de cualquier tipo. Pero debe de ser de al menos 5 megatones (N/A: Con lo que se mide la intensidad de las explosiones).

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos ante la descripción que le estaba dando. Sonic, Tails y Knuckles estaban viendo sorprendidos al hombre gordo, parecía bastante ambicioso. Pero una mano en el hombro de Sonic los alertó.

-Señor Robotnik – dijo un oso fuerte y musculoso, que tenia sujeto al erizo, al zorro y a equidna, quitándoles la libertada de moverse. Eggman sonrió y se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Valla, valla, valla… Miren que tenemos aquí. ¿les gusta espiar no? Veamos, ¿que castigo les podemos dar? – decía Eggman mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla – Ya se!, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para probar las capsulas de sueño criogenito que acabamos de inventar.

-¡Jamás te saldrás con la tuya, Eggman! – gritó Sonic furioso. Eggman se rió con su característica risa y se dirigió al erizo de nuevo. –¡Los demás te detendrán!

-Nos desharemos de todos, como lo haremos con ustedes. Brave – se dirigió al osos que los tenia sujetos. – mételos en las capsulas y séllalas – ordeno de ultimo.

El oso asintió y los arrastró hasta cuatro capsulas abiertas. Metió a cada uno en una capsula, y cerró las puertas. Tocó unos botones y estas comenzaron a llenarse de un liquido extraño. Los tres luchaban por salir golpeando los vidrios o las puertas metálicas. La capsula de Knuckles quedó algo abollada por los golpes, pero no provocó nada mas. Antes de que el liquido llegara a la cabeza, Sonic logró escuchar.

-Nitrogeno liquido, quedaran congelados por un buen tiempo… ya no nos darán mas problemas Jojojojoj! – se rió Eggman… y eso fue lo ultimo que escuchó, aes de quedar inconciente.

FIN FLASH BACK

Amy lo vio sorprendida por su relato…

-Eso quiere decir… que Chaos no es un dios. ¡Esas son buenas noticias! – gritó emocionada, para luego taparse la boca por el ruido producido para no despertar a nadie. Sonic la miró confundido ante su reacción. Amy, adivinando sus pensamientos, le dijo: - Eso quiere decir, que podemos derrotarlo. Cualquiera sabe que no puedes matar a un dios, pero él no lo es. El único problema será crear una explosión de tal magnitud… pero eso lo podemos resolver luego si encontramos mas magos en la Ciudad del Milagro – dijo todavía emocionada. Sonic parecía algo triste - ¿Qué te pasa?

-No se que fue lo que pasó con mi hermana… No se si tuvo el mismo problema que yo, si vivió, murió o… no se… me hubiera gustado verla por ultima vez – dijo mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban. Amy pusó una mano en su hombro para consolarlo, Sonic se giró y la miró. Después Amy lo abrazó fuertemente para consolarlo… sabia lo que era perder familia.

-Mantén la esperanza de que esté viva – dijo la eriza rosa para confortarlo - ¿No dijiste que actuó raro la ultima vez que se vieron? – preguntó ella aun abrazada a él, Sonic solo asintió sin emitir sonido alguno – Entonces puede que ella también descubrió lo que pasó… haciendo que…

-¿Qué la hubieran encerrado como a mi? No lo se… Pero ahora que lo menciona… - se separó de Amy lentamente -… Eran cuatro capsulas ¿Qué habran hecho con la otra?

-Dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, recuérdalo. Aun hay posibilidades de que este viva al igual que tu. El único asunto sería saber en donde está. – dijo Amy pensativa. Sonic le sonrió agradecido por su apoyo. De pronto, Sonic se acercó a Amy y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla… dejando sorprendida a Amy.

Sonic se levantó y se fue directo a acostar a donde estaba antes. Amy se le quedó mirando un largó rato, para después mirar al cielo. Hubiera jurado que vio una tenue luz brillando en el cielo… las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar… para todos.

En el próximo episodio de Crónicas del apocalipsis:

Shadow decide que hay que actuar, por lo que separa a todos en distintas partes de las pesdillas. La dulzura puede ocultar varios oscuros secretos, por lo que no hay que fiarse de las apariencias. Lo único que puede combatir a la oscuridad, es la luz de un alma pura.

Episodio 4: " Las apariencias engañan"

**Cumplida mi misión, me despido, no sin antes darles un dato curioso:**

**Espero no hacer este fic de 20 o menos episodios. Pues si se fijan, en todos los episodios estoy revelando información que me servirá para próximos capítulos. En el siguiente episodio hará Aparicion otro personaje de SEGA.**

**Si se fijaron, los que leen mi otro fic, Dark Spine: my clone, pudieron ver que introduje mi Oc Melody, esta vez como hermana gemela de Sonic. Luego se sabrá que pasó con ella.**

**Nos leemos luego! **

**De parte de su amiga Karina Tiburmon.**


End file.
